Untold Horrors
by forcespike
Summary: A imperial guard in a desperate attempt to save his own life unleashed an unspeakable horror into their defence facility. Now their survival lies with the mighty space marines...if they can reach them in time...
1. Horrors Unleashed

The lone imperial guard rushed through the night, his breath becoming sharper with each step but he cannot stop now, the bunker is just up ahead. If he could reach it then maybe…just maybe he could stand a chance. Behind him the thundering footsteps of his predator drew ever closer, it is hunting him, stalking him, toying with him. It knew its prey had no chance to survive the night.

Private Jacob reached the heavy bunker door, his side felt like on fire as he limped up to the access panel. Jacob discarded his rife on the ground and punched in the code for access. A light lit up and the bunker door started to hum, and started to open at a snail's pace. The door weighted 10 tons, it had protected Jacob from the countless siege but now he hated it, it will be the death of him now.

A sound behind Jacob caused him to turn around, he quickly retrieved his rife and raised up to shoulder height. The monstrous creature stood before Jacob, its hideous purple carapace shinned with his comrade's blood. Before Jacob could fire, the 'thing' launched itself towards him, its giant claw cutting through air, searching for Jacob's fresh, acting on instinct Jacob rolled to the side and fired a shot into the creature, he saw it crush to the floor but he had no time to finish it off, two more creatures rushed towards him, Jacob fired blindly towards them, for all good it did, the shots just angered them more. The first creature reached Jacob and slashed his stomach with its claw, intestines spilled onto the floor, Jacob dropped onto his knees and screamed in pain, but he will not go down like this, with his last breath Jacob raised his rife and looked into the cold lifeless eyes of his killer, "DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Jacob screamed and fired a single point blank shot into its face…

The creature's head exploded in a shower of blood and its lifeless body crushed to the blood soaked ground….

The humming finally stoped. The blast door stood wide, the third creature walked forward its snout quivered with excitement. Behind it red eyes lit up the black sky, the bunker is now open and unguarded, with a loud screech, the creatures rushed into the bunker, tonight will be a night of great fest….

**Incoming transmission **

This is Sergent Walker, ----- help ------ tack by T----- backup ---urry, cant hold! Location ---- juital V 25 degree latitude 170 degree ------- oh god here comes more of ----------

End transmission 

Captain Ezki of the Ultra marines finished viewing the video, "Where is Juital V?" He asked the servitor operating the communications.

"Two hours away from us, my lord." The servitor replied in a metallic voice, "It is a resource planet reports shown the planet contains no threats and has been under the control of a small regime of approx 500 imperial guards.

"Understood, change our course for Juital V, no planet of the emperor shall fall to the foul Xeno without a fight."

"Yes my lord. Initiating course protocol 752, all engines engaged."

**Alright, hope u guys liked the first chapter it's a bit short cause I am at work right now so yea, will expand the story is I get some reviews **


	2. flight of guardsmen

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing it all belongs to war hammer. _

_All right, here is the 2nd chapter, if u want to read more then pls write a review. Even if it a hate mail. the more reviews I get, the faster I update. _

Sergent walker rushed blindly down the dark corridor, men around him fled from the Tyranids like ants from water. They pushed against each other like they are animals, the strong pushed aside the weak, and those too tired to run were left behind for the creatures. The initial attack had came swift and sudden, there was no warnings at all, it is still a mystery to him how Tyranids got into the bunker, hell he didn't even know Tyranids were on the planet. He and his men asleep and unarmed, it is a miracle he was still alive. He remembered hearing screams in his sleep, when he woke up, dark shapes danced around the room. It was be sheer luck that Walker always slept with a Las pistol under his pillow; he managed to shoot one of the monstrous creatures tearing into his unarmed troops. The Genestealer roared in defiance as Walker continued his steady rate of fire. Eventually a stray shot penetrated its carapace putting the creature down for good.

A scream behind Walker interrupted his thoughts, a young guardsmen lost his footing and crushed onto the floor, his arms covering his head as people fled over his body, no one stopped to help him, walker couldn't blame them, the nids are getting closer with each second. Walker offered a silent pray for the young man and hope his death will be a quick one.

Suddenly Walker's voice con jumped to life. "Sergent Walker, this is Major Vidka, status report."

"I have sent out a stress signal from the communications room as you required sir and we are now heading down the south corridor towards level 2 of the bunker." Walker replied back between heavy breaths.

"Affirmative, by the emperor protects."

The bunker was build during the war against chaos for this resource planet, it contains 10 levels which was build underground, and only the first level can be seen from the outside. The bunker is like a nail, each level twists and spirals around a metal core. Walker hoped the guardsmen of the lower level are fully prepared now because the thin steel door that separates each level will do little to halt the onslaught from the nids. It seems by putting all their trust that no enemies can get through the main blast door is going to be a costly mistake.

Walker felt the dreaded sharp burning sensation in his legs as his breath became more difficult. He had been running for 1 hour now and with his age, he can no longer keep it up. His body screaming in protest and walker felt himself slowing down, however he felt a pair of hands pushing him forward.

"Come sir, you can do it, don't slow down!" Corporal Wilson shouted as he struggled to keep the Sergent moving.

"No, it is over for me corporal, I cannot move any longer." Walker shouted, as he struggled to draw breath. "You are the Sergent now, lead the men on." Walker torn off his voice con and forced it into Wilson's hands. The Major will contact you with any updates."

Wilson looked at his Sergent and felt tears swirl up in his eyes, he wanted to stay with his Sergent he felt the Sergent shoving him away.

"In the name of the emperor, I will make you proud sir." Wilson gave Walker one last salute and left him behind.

Walker lumped against the wall and watched men fled past him, some turned and gave him a salute while others ignored him completely.

Around the bend, thundering footsteps of the Tyranids approached, and followed an horrid sight that almost made Walker vomit, the Tyranids are covered in blood and body parts of guardsman , one still had a half alive guards man on its fore claws as it charged towards Walker.

Walker didn't try to defend himself, all hope had left his body, Walker closed his eyes and prayed for a quick passing. The Tyranids rushed towards Walker, its eyes showing no signs of mercy as it plunged its talon into his body, its lifted him up in air and flung the screaming Sergent towards the rest of its pack who wasted no time to slice and devouring him.

The Tyranids continued their rampage, their advanced slowed down only to feast and kill any guardsmen that collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

Meanwhile… 

100 km, above the planet atmosphere 5 shining light streaked towards its destination, five shining lights of hope…


	3. The last stand

Please let me know what u think of the chapter, sorry for the slow update.

Somewhere in the weapon section of the first floor,

_Come to me…_

"Who –who is there?" Quivered the imperial guard, his hands maintaining a strong grip on his lasrife. During the attack, he had hid in the small equipment closet, outside he could hear the horrific screams and pleas for help from his friends as they were ripped apart by Tyranids, he wanted to go and help them but instead he sat in the corner with his hands over his ears. Just as the horrific screams died down another sound replaced it. And ever since, its been talking to him, whispering comforting messages, giving him hope of survival. On many occasions he wanted to seek out the voice but his legs refused to move.

_It is time, come to me, together we will survive this attack. _

"Get out of my head!" He screamed, his voice echoed around the small confinement.

_Trust me, I am your only hope…_

"How can I trust something I cannot see?" He answered back.

_It is I, which made the Tyranids go away, you would be dead now if it wasn't for me, you are the chosen one, the one destined to survive this attack. Now open the door and come to me._

The private's mind stopped struggling with the voice, after all, what hope does he have to survive anyway? With two shaking legs, the young man stood up and approached the door.

_Good, just a few more steps, come to me, my friend._

"Yes, friend, I shall do as you will." The private replied in a dull tone and without thinking he opened his only protection and came face to face with the _voice. _The young guardsmen's heart filled with terror as it looked upon its tormentor. It was a creature he never seen before, its got a head of a Termagant attached to what seen like a huge brain like substance with a long spine as legs.

_Do not be afraid, I am not here to hurt you._

The voice had returned to his mind and he felt a feeling of ease and calm wash over his body.

_Pick me up._

The young men obeyed its order; carefully he placed his hands on the spine of the creature and lifted it up to his shoulder height. Then in one swift movement, the creature wrapped its spine around the skull of its victim.

_Now, lead your friends show me where they are hiding!!!_

He didn't question its motive; the creature now has total control over his body. "Yes, I will obey." The young imperial guard replied in a flat tone and felt his legs carrying him towards his destination.

Meanwhile in the south corridor, the remaining band of 52 imperial guards still fled from their pursuers, however a sight of hope filled their hearts, they have reached the metal door that separates the first floor to the second. But something didn't seen right, the door should be open for them, instead it is closed.

Sergent Wilson pushed past the crowd of guardsmen that is banging their fists on the door.

"Get out of my way damn it!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. "Let me through fuckers!" Wilson used all strength to shove past his men.

He reached the door and pressed in the access code, two small red words appeared on the computer monitor. "Access Denied"

"What the hell?" Wilson quickly retyped the access code, again the same message popped up.

"What's going on sir? Get the door open, hurry!" A private by the name of Jackson pled.

"Shut your trap private." Wilson shouted back, panic start to fill his chest. He quickly activated his voice con, "This is Sergent Wilson speaking, there seems to be an error with the activation code, requesting permission to use manual override."

"This is Major Vidka, the sensors show the Tyranids are too close behind you, we cannot open the door, or we risk letting more Tyranids through to the second floor."

"God damn it!" Wilson swore at the Major and kicked the door in fury, "open up you selfish bitch there is 50 good men out here!"

There were no replies, just silence from the other end. Wilson turned back to his men; they have heard the conversation and knew their fate is sealed.

Wilson smoothed out his uniform with his hands and composed himself before speaking to the troops.

"A great man by the name of Thomas L Walker once told me death is another part of life, it is a exciting new journey, for those who serve the emperor to their last breath shall sit next to him in the after life. We are the imperial guards! It is time we acted like it. Form a line! We shall stop the Tyranids army here or we die trying!"

With a bolt pistol in his left hand and a chainsaw in his right, Corporal Wilson stood in the front line, for a moment he looked as tall as a space marine and as mighty as a terminator. Around him, his men fixed bayonets onto their rifles and waited for the onslaught, they moral slightly lifted as they looked towards the leadership of their new Sergent.

Wilson looked around his surrounding, the corridor is about 4 meters in width which means only a maximum of two Tyranids can attack them at the same time, maybe, just maybe they might have a chance of survival.

Seconds later echoes of the Tyranids approached, Wilson raised his chain sword in air and unleashed a battle cry that would even lift the spirits of a dead man

"Alright men, ready yourselves, Hold the line at all costs!" Wilson ordered and levelled his Las pistol.

The first line of imperial guards kneeled on the ground allowing the guards near the back to fire past their shoulders.

Private Jake was the only flamer of the group and volunteered to stand one step ahead of the group so he doesn't accidentally burn his whole squad. The next 10 second was a total burr to everyone, the Tyranids came into sight, blood had completely covered their body, Jake unleashed a hail of liquid fire that washed over the Tyranids, burning the two Hormagaunt alive, their shrieked in the flames as their stomach busted open, showering the front line with blood and body parts of eaten guardsmen.

Wilson had to press his arm over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up, the smell was so bad it stang his eyes, however he continued his rate of fire into Tyranid line. Ahead of the group, Jake shouted profanities on the top of his lungs as he continued to flame everything in his path until a half burnt Genestealer torn into Jake with inhuman strength, its claws working effortless to dice and slice him. However was quickly put down in a hail of las fire. The next Genestealer met the same fate as it tried to press forward but the continuous fire from the imperial guards proved too much for it and its bullet riddled body slumped to the ground, its legs still kicking in airTermagants returned fire but due to the small spaces most of their shots found the unlucky Hormagaunts in front of them.

Wilson seizing his chance to quickly lob a frag grenade into the middle of the termagants; the explosion ripped through the horde splattering their bodies onto the walls.

"Reload! Reload and prepare for the next wave!" Wilson shouted, and loaded a new battery into his own gun.


	4. The hunter becomes the hunted

_Thx for the reviews, here is the new chapter All reviews are welcome, I apologise for my gramma skills, I know _

Eight silent figures moved swiftly across the water soaked ground, from the dark sky heavy rain drops splattered down on them, even above the roar of thunder the screeches of the nids floated through the air. .

"Scout force delta to Swift Justice, do you copy." Brother Thaltias spoke in his conlink.

"Thuderhawk swift justice standing by, what is your situation?"

"Just as our radar confirmed, the Tryanids still mass outside the bunker, I see four warriors amidst the packs. Requesting permission to engage the enemy"

"Permission granted, may the emperor watch over you."

Thaltias crouched down behind a tree and scanned his surroundings once more; he can clearly see the targets, four warriors. The other nids rallied around their leaders, they are no longer mindless animals, but an organised army of death. Thaltias raised his sniper rife to shoulder height, he could hear some sounds behind him and knew his brothers are doing the same. Eight scouts, four snipers, four warriors. They cannot afford any mistakes.

"Take your time brothers, pick your target wisely." Thaltias whispered, he has found his target, the warrior on the far right. His scope pointed directly between a small gap where the thick carapace jointed together with the neck.

"Scout 2 ready."

"Scout 3 ready."

"Scout 4 ready."

"Alright brothers, let the fury of the emperor fly."

Four simultaneous shots rang through out the forest, the Tryanids jumped at the sound, at once they scampered towards the warriors, willing to give their up their own life; but it was too late. Each warrior dropped to the ground, their eyes wide open in surprise, their jaws raised towards the sky in a silent roar.

"Scout 4, target down."

"Scout 3, target down."

"Scout 2, target Ahhhhhh!"

Thaltias quickly turned around and froze in horror, brother Judilas was floating in mid air, an invisible hole the size of a power fist appeared in his chest. His blood gushed out like a fountain, within seconds Judilas has lost his struggle for life, his body became as limb as rocks and his rife fell from his lifeless fingers. With a mighty roar and creature flung the dead body of the scout towards the ground.

The rest of the party looked at each other and yelled at the same time, "Lictor!"

"Open fire! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Thaltias roared and the forest lit up with bolter fire. Thaltias threw his sniper rife to the ground and picked up his bolter, he have no time to reload now.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! His is gone, his disappeared!" Thaltias roared over the bolters, his hands maintaining a powerful grip on his own weapon. Damn, they blew their chance, if only they fired earlier, now they have lost the monster.

"Be on your guard, watch each other's backs and shoot anything you see moving." Thaltias ordered, they have to get out of these trees, there is just too much places for the Lictor to hide in here. Then something happened, like the speed of light, something large brushed Thaltias aside, he fell towards the wet floor, next thing he knew, a dying scream filled the air, then silence the only sound is the beating of their hearts and the thumping rain against their body. From the group, Brother Wilcox is missing.

"Bloody hell, he is picking us off one by one!" Brother Luke cursed,

Thaltias knew he is right, who knows how many Lictors are in this forests, but what choice do they have? If they step out from the forests and into open ground, the genestealer will wash over them like a wave over sand. Considering their situation, they were lucky that at least the warriors are dead, now the nids are no longer organised and just rampaging in the open area, confused like the animals they are. But not these Lictors, they are different….

A small sound interrupted his thoughts; Thaltias turned to his right and fired 10 shots into the woods. Nothing, he didn't hit it.

"Be on guard brothers, he is trying to Flank us." Thaltias said through his teeth, his hatreds for these creatures are growing by the minute. "Form up a circle, form up quickly!"

The scouts quickly run to each other, their knelled down on the forest floor in a perfect 6 man circle. Their bolters poised to strike.

Just then a single leaf fell down from the sky and landed amongst the group, like a cobra; the marines raised up their bolters and fired towards the tree tops. Then slowly, like a TV's bad reception, the Lictor fuzzed into view. Blood dripped from various areas of his body where the bolters have penetrated, however the crazed beast will not go down. Its crawl dag deep into the thick trees and leaped from one tree to another, and soon it disappeared from their view once again.

Thaltias never seen a Lictor do this before, his speed, his movement is flawless even when his injured, then suddenly; Brother Dimtrix was carried away from the group, all that is left was his bolter; still dripping with his blood. The attack had come from the left hand side. Their fears were confirmed. There are two Lictors with them.


	5. Infiltration

_The next chapter, Please review, all criticism is welcome_

Brother Thaltias rushed through the trees, there was no one left, his squad, his entire squad is dead. How did it come to this? Their task was a simple one, disrupt the Tyranid attack force and set up a homing beacon for the rest of the forces. Thaltias felt he had let his team down, but he must stay focused; He must get the beacon set up before the Lictors find him, again…

_Mean while, back in the overran Imperial Bunker. _

Sergent Wilson's body spawned across the blood soaked ground, His eyes tightly closed, he didn't want to look at those nids. He did not understand why he was not killed like the rest of his squad. Wilson saw them die before his own eyes, and they looked back at him, mouth open in a silent plea for help; as the nids dug their claws and sank their teeth into their flesh. Wilson felt helpless, his chainsaw long since broken; snapped in half between the jaws of a Genestealer. The Tyranids knocked him to the ground, he was sure his life would end there and then. However they ignored him.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts

"_Sergent Walker, we finally meet." _

Walker's eyes shot wide open, he scanned his surrounding, and saw nothing but nids feasting on the dead.

"_Do, you wonder why you are not dead? Help me and I will help you!" _

Walker covered his ears with his hands, "Get out of my head, you foul creature, I would rather die then to help you!"

"_Sergent, its not like you have a choice here." _

The crowd of nids started to move away from walker, revealing a hideous creature. It looked like a nid except its body is a floating brain attached to a spinal cord. Walker let out a blood-pitching scream as it dug its sharp spine into his chest….

"Major, the Tyranid rampage has been temporary halted." Commissar Johnson reported, his eyes staring sternly at his superior.

"Do not give me that look," Major Vidka said firmly, he paused to take a sip of coffee. "I had to make that decision, the sacrifice of Sergent Wilson and his platoon had to be done. The Tyranids were too close to them for me to open that door."

"Then what will be our next course of action? The Tyranids are breaching through the barrier as we speak!"

Major Vidka sat back into his chair and ran his hands through his hair, he have no idea how to handle this situation. He was forced to transfer to this emperor-forsaken planet only three month ago. However before Vidka could respond, his radio cracked back to life.

"This is corporal Nuygen! I…I don't believe it! Sergent Wilson has single handed driven back the Tyranids!"

Vidka and Johnson looked blankly at each other for a few seconds, before Vidka picked up his radio.

"Are you sure of this Corporal?"

"Yes Major! Scanners showed no Tyranids left in the hallways, just a battered up Sergent Walker." Nuygen reported back, excitement filled his voice.

"Well what are you waiting for son? Open the door and let him in, we will give him a hero's welcome." Vidka responded back with a smile on his face.

"Are you certain of this action Major?" Commissar Johnson asked, "Surely, one man could not defeat over hundreds of nids by himself!"

"Commissar, first you oppose my actions for closing the door, now when I want to let the man back in you oppose that as well!" Vidka stated in a loud voice. "I will not have my command questioned every 5 minutes! You are dismissed, bring that Sergent inside." Vidka turned his back towards the commissar; a big smile filled his face. It seems he may not die after all. A single man has managed to turn back a Tyranid army, incredible…truly incredible.

The metal door slowly opened, the guards peered out into the dark hallway with caution, their lasguns held firmly in their hands. Sure enough, Sergent walker is the only person standing in front of them, his cloth soaked with blood of the nids.

"Sergent?" a private called out to him "Can you hear me?"

Walker heard the voice in his mind, he wanted to warn them of the danger but he could not speak. Instead he lifted his head and gave them a small smile.

"The Nids are gone boys, the assault is over." Walker felt himself say this words, its like he have no control over his body anymore. Like a bad dream, he cannot wake up from.

"It sure is good to see you again sir!" the private smiled brightly at him. "Come in Sergent, we gotta get you cleaned up"

As walker walked into the room, he saw faces around him, all smiling and applauding him. The private grabbed Walker's arm and lead him away from the crowd. "Come Sergent, I will show you to the bathroom, you can have a shower there."

Walker followed the young solider as he led him away from the crowd of cheering troops and into the bathroom.

"Well sir, I have been assigned to look over your wounds and disinfect them for you." The private said pointing to a small medical bag he was carrying.

"There is no need for that, I am not hurt." Walker replied in a flat tone.

"It is my orders sir, lets get you out of your shirt first. So I can examine for any wounds."

Before walker could respond the private was cutting out his cloth with a small knife.

"This Tyranid blood really smells don't they? I wouldn't like to be covered in…" The young private trailed off his sentence. "What…what…is…that?" the private stuttered, his eyes wide open in fear as he gazed upon Walker's body. A hideous spine has coiled across his chest and up onto back of his neck.

"Oh that?" Walker replied with a smile on his face. "That is my little secret, and your worst nightmare." Walker took a small step towards the terrified guardsman.

"Get back! Get back you!" The private screamed, taking a few steps back until his back pressed against the wall. "I am warning you! I am armed!" The solider continued his screaming while waving his small knife in front of Walker's face.

Walker smiled at the pitiful solider, his stomach growled with hunger.

"Say, I haven't eaten in a while." Walker said, licking his lips.

The guardsman stared at Walker, as his chest started to burst open, a hideous Tyranid head managed to erupt from the opening. The private screamed as Walker rushed towards him, his hands grabbed the guardsman's face and shoved it towards his chest. He watched with pleasure as Tyranid head devoured the guardsman's face.

Walker tossed the headless corpse onto the ground. He tore off his victim's cloth; it was a perfect fit.

Walker adjusted his collar and walked out of the bathroom.

"_Well done walker, see? We do make a good team!"_


End file.
